


Before I Fall

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, pretend that I’m nothing/pretend that I’m your plaything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



The slave hisses like a hellcat, his spine curving sharply as a couple of slick, messy fingers once again shove inside him, crooking like a corkscrew impeccably and rubbing over his sensitive prostate. Jensen squirms helplessly, he cannot get away; the silver handcuffs around his wrists attached to the bed keep him at his Master's mercy all night long. Jared has been ruthless in giving him pleasure, over and over again through the evening until he is trembling and whimpering and wet tears are freely flowing down his freckled cheeks. 

He has lost count of how many times his Master has permitted him to come, too many in one night, far too many more than what he is used to. Jensen has been locked away in the cock-cage for nearly a month and has not found release ‘till this night, his big balls are so swollen that he has an inclination he is gonna bust a nut. 

Every muscle in his lean body tenses as he writhes in pleasure, his Master forcing one orgasm out of him, then another... and one more with the help of the ruby red anal beads, then another by the grace of the riding crop. 

God help him, as exhilarating as the pleasure is, the pain is just as strong. His skin heats and he sweats, water cooling at the base of his spine where pleasure tingles. His belly is smeared with his juices, as are the cotton sheets that are soiled; he has come and come in massive, wet spurts all night long. 

Yet by the teasing tongue dragging down his chest and swirling playfully around his throbbing cock, making him shiver, Jared doesn’t care if the sheets are soiled. 

Spread out like a starfish on his back, Jensen huffs as his stiff, throbbing length is encased in the warmth of his Master’s wet mouth; “please, Sir,” he pleads, yet whatever else he intended to say is lost once again when cool lube coated fingers are once again shoved inside him. 

Warm lips seal tight around his flesh as his Master swallows him down, and between the wet suction around his aching cock and the fingers inside his hole, the slave is forced to come yet again. Jensen’s world goes white and sparkling stars dance in his gaze; through the fog of pleasure he can hear his Master greedily lapping at the last little bit of cum pearling at the tip of his cock. 

Exhausted and worn out, squirming in pleasure, and pain, the slave surrenders to the unconscious; his pretty green eyes flutter close as a tiny sated, sleepy grin curls on his lush pink lips, his heart skipping a beat when the last words he hears is his Master tenderly whispering “I love you, darling boy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/712436.html?thread=94117108#/t94117108)


End file.
